New Recruit
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Luffy joins the Revolutionary Army instead of sailing as a pirate? What if Iva uses his powers on a certain Chief of Staff? Will old emotions be stirred up while hiding his identity from Luffy? Will a new relationship bloom between the two? And will Sabo become an Okama! Fem!Sabo SaboxLuffy Oneshot


He wasn't one to judge when it came to Iva's doings; nor was he one to judge Iva's island. But at the moment, he felt like a complete and utter idiot for allowing the Okama King to do this to him. In all of his life, he would never think he would be disguise as such, but then again, debating with the Okama King was out of the question. The only one who could do that, was of course, Dragon.

He could already hear his brother's voice in the back of his head; crying out in laughter over his stupid decision. There wasn't another way to get this person to notice him as someone other than Sabo. Ace already had his chance, and he literary burnt it once that lava fist took his life. The blonde may sound uncaring to his brother's death, but it was already decided between the two.

Their promise was now broken and he was the one left to honor it.

Which comes back to his disguise. He looked down and wanted to throw up from just glancing at the attire. Why did they wear these? All of his new clothing was tight and uncomfortable on his joints. Now he understood why Iva preferred only women's garments instead of a whole attire. At least with the Okama King's devil fruit abilities, he was able to differ from his original appearance.

His face, which was scarred from a childhood trauma, was now smooth and soft as baby skin. He felt around his chin, _'So much for trying to grow some facial hair._' Not only that, but the okama decided by themselves, that he needed a few minor improvements by brushing on some powder and other unusual liquids.

"If you ruin this, don't bother coming again," one of them warned before allowing him to leave.

This only made him want to wash it all off just to piss them off, but he needed their help until the deed is done. It wasn't as if he needed to look like this for the rest of his life or anything, just until this new person took notice of him.

And Dragon is keeping his comments out of this, unlike Iva who pulled him into the whole thing. He could not even remember how all of this started, but when it did, he regretted it quickly.

Now, this is where phase two began.

He walked through the hallways of the Revolutionary Base. This person was only a new recruit, despite his ties with the higher ups. He has yet to prove himself, even through he already faced trials of uncertainly to even enter this base. Sabo knew he would be one of the best even though the others worked longer than the new person.

All of the new recruits dine together in sections. Those with most experience had their own room, or enjoyed eating elsewhere than the cafeteria. This wasn't the most radiant place, but not the most brooding. There were some interesting characters all lined up through the rows, and some who rather dine in a filthy bathroom than step foot in this place. He was certainly in-between the two commons, but ever since he receive his promotion, he chose to feast on the higher grounds with excellent views.

The new recruit table. They were transferred in last week and the person Sabo was looking for was sitting there with his mouth full. It didn't surprise the blonde at all.

What did however, was something that was worthy of a beating.

"Look at that chick!"

"Got some nice bums on that one."

"About time we got some good ones."

Maybe he should have chose to talk with him in private, instead in front of these immature pricks. A vein in his forehead starting popping. Luckliy, he was saved in time when a new candy eye walked inside.

Sabo walked to the bench, right across the black haired boy, and questioned the two recruits, "May I sit here?"

"Certainly!"

"Anything else you need?"

The blonde shook his head and sat down between them. He glanced up and stared at him.

Monkey D. Luffy.

The name itself gave him nostalgia, but actually viewing the boy himself was all he could ever ask for.

"Hu? What's wrong with you?" Luffy caught him staring. He took an oversize bite out of his mutton and chewed on the piece of meat with such force. Even though lunch just began, the boy already had a dozen bones placed messy on his plate. And if that wasn't strange enough, those down the table were shouting about their food going messy.

Good old Luffy. A grin was brought to Sabo's face. Now he was staring and grinning at the bewildered recruit. It took him a few moments to snap out of it. "Oh, um, I'm Sa-ble. And, you are...?"

"Monkey D. Luffy!" He finished his mutton and tossed the bone onto the plate. Within a second, his arm stretched and scanned the table for his next victim, until he gotten another piece of mutton to eat.

"My food! It disappeared!"

"A mystery, huh?" Sabo joked.

Some sweat started to spill from the corners of his forehead, but he was finishing the meat without second thoughts. "Y-Yeah!" Luffy glanced back at this blonde, "Who are you again?"

"Uh- Saba-," he paused and corrected himself, "Sable."

"Alright, Stable," he grinned with a piece of meat stuck between his teeth.

"So you're new here? I could always show you around."

"No need. This girl, uh, Robin said she would."

"W-Well, I have special access to the higher levels. We can go there and explore."

Once Luffy heard the word explore, he was already ready. He ate the last piece of meat on the bone and tossed it on the pile of bones; leaving it there on the table. "Adventure!" he cheered.

The two around Sabo started moaning. _'How could that fool get this hot babe?!'_ they thought. Already, they were resenting the gullible idiot.

Phase two - COMPLETED

Phase three - ONGOING

Inside of the base, you either have to get along with them, or become reticence. Once you've been selected to join the base, there was no going back. Those inside of the base were going to become your family, either if you like it or not. And Sabo was already in the family-zone with Luffy. Much like Ace was.

This was why Iva wanted to carry out this plan before Luffy could place this female form in the friend or family zone. Just for the sake of getting with his brother, he transformed himself into a woman to leer at his younger brother. He was the worst kind of older brothers, but it was already too late of going back. If he went back now, then he would be family/friend zoned, and locked inside of this building with thoughts of harassing his own brother. And it wasn't like he could run away from those feelings when Luffy was right there.

Ace had a bigger chance and escaped with his mind somewhat sane; escaped to heavens or hell. And if Luffy learned he was alive the entire time, then he was certain his younger brother would smash him through the windows. Ever since Ace was caught and executed, even with Luffy trying his best to save him, the younger brother was broken and chose to join with his father, Dragon. Revenge against the World Government.

Sabo, much like others in the base, chose to remain hidden during this dark time. Only now, he chose to come out and confront Luffy, as he just joined as a new recruit.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" The black haired boy yelled out through the window.

"This is where I had lunch," Sabo commented. And it was true. Whenever he went down, he stopped by this window and looked out at it's great views. Today was surprisingly cloudy instead of the usually burning sun.

"Watch this!" Luffy jumped out the window and swung to the other tower. He waved back like an idiot, and his arm stretched again to swung Sabo over there. After shouting in joy, the two climbed up the tower until they reached the highest point. They already started to pass clouds; if the rubberboy reached far enough, he could touch one.

The skies were getting dark, either from an incoming rainstorm, which was very uncommon, or it was the sun setting to the east of the island. "Should we get down?" Sabo questioned, sullen as he was sharing this moment with Luffy and didn't want it to end.

"Nah," Luffy shoe it off, "It's not rai-" As soon as he said that, water started to sprinkle down on their cloths.

"It's not raining?" Sabo repeated as a taunt.

Luffy, in return, chuckled, "It wasn't."

Before Sabo could even reply, the rain started to get heavier. The rooftops were beginning to get slippery. Even the makeup was running, in which Luffy was laughing at. "You look like clown!" he stated bluntly.

Speaking of clowns, he could hear the okama crying over the mess he made with their fabulous makeup job. He didn't care any more, and just wiped the running makeup on his dress sleeve. He was also certain Koala would never loan him a dress again; which was a good thing, because he wasn't going to become a crossdresser, or in other words, an okama.

Wait.

Wasn't he already an okama?

He did hold strange feelings for a male, his younger brother in this case, but he wasn't a crossdresser weirdo.

Sheesh. He's been spending too much time with Iva.

Luffy, who was tilting his head as Sabo paced along the slippery roof, took hold of his waist and rocketed him into the window. "AH!" Sabo squealed. He wasn't, at all, ready for this. Luffy followed quickly and the two smashed into the opposite wall.

"Shishishi! Sorry!" the black haired boy grinned. Even Sabo knew the boy was far from sorry. He enjoyed this all day, every day, as pain wasn't nothing to the rubber boy.

"Yeah, uh, I guess I will see ya at dinner?" Sabo suggested quickly, before Luffy decided to turn around and find another place to amuse him.

"Sure!"

And thus they kept meeting each other. People seen less and less of Sabo. Even rumors floated around about Sable being Sabo's sister, or he went crazy and left the Revolutionary Army. He made sure the rumors were never heard by Luffy, but keeping his existence as Sabo was getting harder each and every day. He didn't want to ruin his good reputation with his brother. Not now when they finally started a new lead. The boy believed his two brothers are already dead, and Sabo didn't think he should cause these past emotions to appear once more.

But, everyday, he still felt guilty until he seen Luffy's bright and wonderful smile.

A smile that would disappear if he knew the truth.

Dragon, throughout all of the mess Sabo stirred up, stayed quiet about the situation. It was his son, and whatever makes him happy.

He will learn the truth someday; when both of them are ready for it.

But for now, it was only Luffy and Sable.

**I haven't done an Oneshot in awhile, nor one of SaboxLuffy; SaLu or LuSa? Just something I quickly thought of and wrote. Any feedback is welcomed. And...I need sleep (hopefully no nightmares of scary okama *shivers*).**


End file.
